¿Donde estas mi primavera?
by KuroNoHatter
Summary: Los sentimientos de Masamune luego de haber sufrido y padecido el primer amor. Mi primer fanfic de esta pareja. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece sino a Shungiku Nakamura. Espero que lo disfruten...


_Eres joven; el tiempo borrará tus heridas. Ten Fé en él..._

Es lo que generalmente suele decir la gente cuando alguna persona sufre una decepción amorosa. Pero ¿cómo se tiene Fé en el tiempo cuando se está tan lastimado?

Yo estaba acostumbrado a que nadie se interesara por mí, mis propios padres estaban más inmiscuidos en sus asuntos, en sus disputas, en su soberbia y en su orgullo. Si ellos, si quienes me dieron la vida me hacían a un lado ¿qué podía esperar del resto? ¿Que ganaba con creer que los demás serían amables y honestos? Tonterías.

Yo estaba solo, mientras más rápido lo aceptara, menos dolería.

Iba a la biblioteca todos los días con el fin de huir a las tierras fantásticas que mis autores favoritos me ofrecían, lugares sin tristeza, aventuras infinitas, amigos verdaderos. Gente que te ama, que se preocupa por ti.

Buscando todo eso que yo no tenía.

Mi vida era un continuo invierno.

Y ese día apareciste de repente, sin avisar, irrumpiendo sin pedir permiso, con tu cara sonrojada como las flores del cerezo, temblando, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la mirada llena de expectativa y esperanza.

_Me gustas... senpai._

No te voy a negar que sentí la inmensa necesidad de destruirte, de desaparecerte ¿quién te habías creído? ¿Cómo podías llegar así, sin siquiera conocerme y decirme que me quieres? ¿Qué pretendías?

Y sin embargo cada uno de tus pequeños gestos, daban a entender una profunda preocupación, un profundo interés.

-¿entonces eres un acosador?

Aquel ataque de nervios y sonrojos de nuevo.

-¡Lo siento! yo... solo quería... estar más, cerca... de ti.

Y con cada respuesta nerviosa, con cada gesto temeroso, con cada sonrojo, con tus reacciones inocentes... Llegó la primavera con flores de cerezos y vientos llenos de colores.

-Lo siento...¿Te duele?

- Si eres tú... está bien.

Por fin había calor en mi vida, por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba en tantos libros, por fin habías llegado y ya no estaba solo. Tú te preocupabas por mí. Y yo... Me enamoré.

Pero un día te fuiste y el color desapareció. Todo era frio de nuevo, pero ahora era peor... No hay palabra que mida tanta tristeza, tanta desolación, tanto vacío.

La vida había sido muy injusta conmigo, me había a dado a conocer la primavera para luego azotarme con el más cruel de los inviernos.

Y busqué en otros cuerpos el tuyo, y en otras manos tus caricias, y en otras voces tus gemidos y tus risas, pero no eran las tuyas, no tenían tu candidez, no eras tú.

¿Por qué me abandonaste?

¿Por qué me dejaste solo de nuevo?

Y esperé que el tiempo me curara, tuve Fé en que me sanara, pero pasaron los días, los meses, los años... y yo seguía en el invierno mientras afuera era verano.

Y en mis sueños te veía, sentía de nuevo tu piel tersa temblando entre mis manos, sentía el calor de tus mejillas, sentía la inocencia del primer amor de nuevo.

Y me despertaba llorando porque tú no estabas allí, porque quizás no sentiría tu calor de nuevo.

Habían días que sentía una profunda rabia, que quería destruir todo a mi alrededor, en un grito desesperado para que todos sintieran el vacío que yo sentía, intenté odiarte también. Intenté recordarme que tú me habías dejado sin decir nada, que como llegaste de improvisto, así mismo desapareciste y que sólo me habías causado dolor y desdicha.

Pero al contrario terminaba amándote más. Y se desencadenaba una tormenta de nieve en mi corazón que se volvía frívolo e insensible como el hielo, mientras mis lágrimas inundaban mi cara ante el dolor insoportable, ante la angustia incontenible, ante la soledad infinita.

E hice daño, hice daño a muchos que entre las noches en las que buscaba tu calor en otros cuerpos cometieron el terrible error en buscar en mí el calor de la primavera cuando mi primavera era solo tuya.

Sólo uno permaneció a mi lado. A él fue quien hice aún más daño.

Y encontré una pasión que aminorara el dolor, que apaciguara la soledad, otra válvula de escape donde hallar lo que había perdido mientras contaba las historias de amor de otros, esperando que en ellas yo pudiera recuperar algo de lo que había perdido.

Pero cuando la jornada termina y llego a casa... solo la oscuridad me rodea, sólo la ventisca fría y tu recuerdo me reciben entre montones de borradores y scripts sin terminar.

Y entonces me abrazo a la almohada entre espasmos de frío, creo que me he vuelto duro, frío, pero a nadie engaño.

Tú sigues siendo mi único y más grande amor.

Tú sigues siendo el único calor que he conocido.

Tú sigues siendo y serás siempre mi primavera.

¿Dónde están tus colores?

¿Dónde está el sol?

¿Dónde está el calor?

Y mientras mi alma se marchita lentamente esperando que el tiempo algún día cure sus profundas heridas me pregunto...

_¿Dónde estás... Mi primavera?_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja y corresponde a la serie de Shots que estoy escribiendo antes de mi crossover de Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

Si, lo admito, lo estoy escribiendo de forma desordenada porque no he terminado con las parejas de Junjou, pero esto prácticamente se escribió solo en cuanto se me ocurrió y consideré una lastima no aprovechar el rush de inspiración.

Recuerden dejar sus reviews, todo comentario es bien recibido y gracias por leer hasta aquí. ¡Saludos!


End file.
